Abstract The overarching goal of the UM OAIC Research Career Development Core (RCDC/KL2) is to recruit, select, support, mentor, and train junior faculty to become independent investigators in aging-related research and academic leaders in geriatrics and gerontology within their respective disciplines. A key additional objective is to train the next generation of investigators about the UM OAIC focus of how metabolic factors and inflammation interact with age-related diseases and comorbidities to determine key health outcomes related to mobility and functional status. A substantial pool of UM junior faculty from a wide range of disciplines across the UM campus who are doing research relevant to the OAIC focus will be targeted to participate in the proposed RCDC training activities. Three major goals appear below: Goal 1. Recruit, select, and train KL2 Scholars From among the large candidate pool, we have identified four individuals who are proposed to receive salary support as KL2 Scholars in year 1 and 2 of this UM OAIC renewal to protect their time for career development and research. Procedures include a formal solicitation, review, and selection process for future KL2 Scholars. The KL2 Scholar candidate ?pipeline? also includes a large number of post-doctoral trainees, including geriatric medicine fellows making the transition to entry-level faculty positions. Central to the training of KL2 Scholars are a mentored research project and career development plan. The RCDC will help develop customized and innovative KL2 Scholar mentorship teams and career development plans, including participation in MICHR activities, to assist the Scholar in understanding how to translate basic findings into clinical research or clinical findings into mechanistic studies. Goal 2. Provide career development enhancement for KL2 Scholars and other UM junior faculty Key activities include continuing and expanding a seminar program to include training in aging research, leadership, and career development; conducting the annual mock NIH study section research retreat program; and conducting an annual Geriatrics Center-wide research symposium. Goal 3. Evaluate KL2 Scholar progress and mentorship An intensive, ongoing evaluation plan with frequent, targeted meetings will be in place for the KL2 Scholars. The RCDC will monitor publications and grant proposal output, and will regularly evaluate mentor-junior faculty Scholar interactions. Because of strong institutional support, only half of the salary support for KL2 Scholars will come from the RCDC budget (37.5% of total salary). RCDC funding will be matched by half from their home department (37.5% of total salary) to ensure that their research time fulfills the required 75% protected time that is necessary to promote their continued career development. Per the RFA, salary support will be committed for two years, with consideration of a third year as appropriate to the Scholar's needs. Other junior faculty, such as those who already have career development awards or OAIC pilot grantees, will participate in other RCDC activities. RCDC career development enhancement activities help the KL2 Scholar apply basic findings to clinical investigation, explore mechanisms underlying clinical and epidemiological findings, and translate basic and clinical findings to a broader older adult community. With the new KL2 mechanism, major curricular linkages are proposed to expand the collaboration between MICHR and the OAIC. The RCDC will focus the seminar, research retreat, and symposium career development enhancement program for the KL2 Scholars with the recognition that many other junior faculty, such as pilot project awardees and Resource Core (RC) users will participate and benefit.